In Enemy Arms
by xsilverxfangx
Summary: AU Set during New Moon. Full summary inside. What would happen if Edward never came back? What would happen if Bella became a werewolf? x-over with Patricia Brigg's Moon Called. BellaOC but eventually BellaEdward
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In Enemy Arms

**Summary: **[AU Set during New Moon. What would happen if Edward never came back or Bella tried to rescue him? What would happen if Bella became a werewolf? What would happen if the pack moved to Tri-Cities, Washington? What if Edward came back? Cross over with Patricia Briggs Moon Called Series

**Parings: **Bella/OC eventually Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own New Moon - or any of the books - and I do not own any of Patricia Briggs characters or books.

**A/N:** Reviews make me one happy wolf XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_He leaned against a tree and stared at Bella, her expression was fear full._

"_Okay let's talk," she said. She sound much brave then he would have thought._

_Edward took a deep breath_

"_Bella we're leaving." He stated._

_She took a deep breath. "Why now? Another year-" _

"_Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_He could see by her face that his answer had confused her. _

"_When you say we-." She whispered. She was getting it now._

"_I mean my family and myself" _

"_Okay" she said "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't, Bella. Where we're going...It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me." Bella said._

"_I am no good for you Bella." _

"_Don't be ridiculous. You're the very best part of my life." _

"_My world is not you for you." _

"_What happened with Jasper? That was nothing! Edward! Nothing!"_

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised in Phoenix, you promised that you would stay.-"_

"_As long as that was best for you" He corrected._

"_NO this is about my soul, isn't it? Carlisle told me that and I don't care. Edward I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." The look on Bella's face was so pain full and hurt if he had a heart it would have stop by now. _

"_You………Don't…………Want………Me" She repeated she sound so broken. He looked down at the ground to try to hid some of the pain he felt._

"_No…No.."_

"No!" She screamed and jumped up, falling off the bed and tangling herself in the sheets. She groaned and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand. It was third time this week, the third time!

Bella sighed and untangled herself from the covers. She knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. Standing up, and making sure she put her sheets back on the bed, she padded silently to the kitchen. It was pointless, since no one was home, but it was a habit. Charlie was already out fishing with Billy. She looked at the clock - 12:18pm - and sighed; she had slept in too. She grabbed a class from the drainer and filled it up with water. She lent against the counter and sighed.

It had been a year since Edward had left. It had been difficult - of course. She had been depressed for three months. She had been a stranger to herself. The stranger was very thin. Unhealthily thin. Amazing what happens when one has to be practically force-fed for a week. Her cheeks were sunken in, her skin unnaturally pale. Now she could pass for part albino. She had died. Those first three months were the hardest.

A month after that she was angry. She was angry at herself for being a human, angry at Edward for leaving her, angry at vampires in general.

After the sixth month she realized he was never coming back, and during that sixth month she had become a werewolf. She didn't know if she could be happy about that or sad. She still didn't know.

She had been walking through the woods when a lone werewolf had attacked her. Thankfully Jacob and the pack killed the werewolf before she was killed, but not without consequences. She had turned into one. Again she went through the stages of being depress, angry, and accepting it. It was like the circle of life, only with emotions.

Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts and lifted the cup to her lips, if she had the cup. Her eyebrows bunched up in confusion; she swore she had a glass of water.

"Looking for this?"

Bella looked up from her empty hand. Jacob was leaning against the wall across from her, an empty cup in his hand; "Hey Jake."

"Lost in thought again?"

"Yea. Why you here?"

He smirked, "Can't I see a member of my pack?"

She growled and snatched the cup out of his hand, "No. You usually have some news." She set the cup in the sink and turned back to him. "So what is it?"

Jacob frowned, "We're moving."

She took a deep breath, "You or the pack?"

"The pack. Some guy bought half of the reservation and there's not enough room for the pack."

Bella's anger spiked, "What do you mean 'bought the reservation'!? There is no way that could happen! The reservation is there for a reason! They wouldn't sell it!"

Jacob walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Bella calm down. Your shaking."

He was right. She had been shaking. She was angry, and the wolf wanted out. She took several minutes taking deep breaths and to calm down. When she stopped Jacob let her. "What happened?"

"You know there are more and more people wanting to move here, but there is not enough houses to accommodate those people. Some guy bought half the reservation for 3.5 billion. Look Bella, its an opportunity for everyone. The place we're going has another pack too, and they agreed to help us until we can find someplace big enough."

"Where?"

"The Tri-Cities."

"And Charlie?"

"Billy is speaking to him now. Bella, you don't have to go, but if you don't your banished from the pack."

Bella sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Let me think about it Jacob."

Jacob frowned, "Bella-"

"Jake let me think about this."

"Bella, you cant be serious."

Bella sighed and bit her lip, "Jacob, please. I cant just get up and leave Charlie. I know I could be banished, but please give me time."

Jacob frowned, but nodded, "The pack in leaving Tuesday." With that he left.

Bella groaned and rubbed her head. She needed to go for a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **In Enemy Arms

**Summary: **[AU Set during New Moon. What would happen if Edward never came back or Bella tried to rescue him? What would happen if Bella became a werewolf? What would happen if the pack moved to Tri-Cities, Washington? What if Edward came back? Cross over with Patricia Briggs Moon Called Series

**Parings: **Bella/OC eventually Edward/Bella

**Disclaimer: **I do not own New Moon - or any of the books - and I do not own any of Patricia Briggs characters or books.

She loved to run. She loved to get out of the house and run for miles; in human or wolf form. It didn't bother her if it was rainy, snowy, sunny, or whatever; she loved to run.

After the talk with Jacob she had run for about an hour when she stopped at her secret spot. It was a clearing in the forest with one tall - very old - tree growing in the middle; and it there was always flowers. It was her space, her place were she could think in peace. She had hunkered down under the old tree and got lost in thought.

To tell the truth, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay, here, with Charlie. She had spent years here in Forks. She wasn't sure if she could leave it all behind. But on the other hand, she had a pack. A pack who loved her, a pack who called her family. She could easily run away from here, away from the memories of _him._

She groaned and buried her head in her hands. This was not her day.

* * *

When she arrived back at the house, she found Charlie's cruiser sitting in the driveway. She knew she would have to talk to him, but it wasn't something on the top of her list. "Charlie?"

"Bella! Your home!" She found him sitting on the couch; the TV wasn't on and the newspaper was set aside. She groaned mentally, this always meant he wanted to talk. "Come, sit. I need to talk to you."

Bella gulped and sat down across from him, "Yea?"

"Billy and I talked today. He said the reservation was getting destroyed."

"Yea some guy paid a whole lot for it. Dad what's this about?" She acted out. She knew what this is about. She knew that Billy had told him about the moving - well a made up version of it.

"He told me that they were moving to the Tri-Cities and they wanted you to come along."

"Dad-"

Charlie cut her off, "Bella your nineteen. Its your decision. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"But what if I leave? You'll be all alone."

Charlie laughed, "Bella I was all alone for a good number of years. I'll be fine. Just do what you have to do."

Bella nodded weakly, "Thanks dad. I'll go think about it." She saw him nod and she climbed up to her room.

Night fell quickly over the household. She had no idea what she was going to do. She lay unmovable in bed. She waited in the dark for sleep to come, but waited in vain.

* * *

**Sorry its short but its late and I'm getting tired. I promise I'll make the next chapter nice and long! **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
